A World Away
by K-Caedmon
Summary: Complete! CARBY friendship. Abby journeys to Africa as a favor, but what she accomplishes is much more. Will it cost her her own life? Read and find out! R&R...Enjoy!
1. Be Ok With This

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ER, or its characters. No profit, except the satisfaction of writing a fanfic, is being made.

A World Away

Chapter One: Be OK With This

She turned off the TV and headed into the kitchen. Being alone in her apartment felt foreign now. For so long it had felt like home, she had learned strength from it. Now she shared it, but his absence brought back the memories of past heart breaks. He was due back in tomorrow, which made tonight unbearable. She looked at the small stack of books he had left for her. She loved that. His small gestures of consideration and love. How could she ask for, or want, more. Life had taught her that sometimes expectations or desires are too far above reality. He was a good man, and he loved her, she loved him too. There wasn't anything she wanted more than to be happy with him. Sure they weren't perfect, but the years had taught her no one was. There were things they needed to work on, but the big picture seemed optimistic. Finally she had found someone, she had found happiness. Realizing these thoughts of life, love, and reality had begun to give her a head ache she grabbed the book on the top of the stack and headed back into the living room and plopped onto the couch. Within page twenty one she was out like a light.

……….

Suddenly she snapped back to reality. What time is it? She thought. Moving to the kitchen, she found to her horror that the clock read six fifty eight in the morning. She hurriedly moved to the bathroom to commence getting ready for her shift that she was most certain to be late for.

……….

"You look like you had good morning." Susan said with a smile as Abby entered the lounge.

"Good morning to you too." Abby jokingly replied.

"Greg still gone?"

"He should be in tonight." 

"Mmhhmm." Susan smirked as she poured herself a refill.

"Sometimes I wonder how you keep all that medical knowledge in that dirty little mind of yours." 

"And your so innocent." Susan remarked as she exited the lounge.

"A lot more innocent than you." She yelled in response as the door shut. 

……….

"Mr. Zorn I'm going to have to ask you to sit still." 

"Dr. Lockhart it hurts." 

"I'm going to make it stop hurting, but you'll have to sit still."

"That needle isn't going to make anything feel better." The man stubbornly explained.

"Your right Mr. Zorn, this needle isn't, but the medicine inside will."

"Your lying." He stubbornly added. "The last shot I had bruised my arm for a week."

"Ok, if you don't want a shot what would you like?"

"I get a choice?"

"Sure you do, this is America." Abby said with a smile as she looked over at Haleh.

"Yes," Haleh added, "Which looks more appealing?" She asked as she moved to the small counter on the side of the room. 

The man's gaze followed Haleh, and as she reached into the drawer Abby gently, but swiftly, injected the shot.

"Hey!" The man shouted.

"See, doesn't that feel better?" She asked with a smile.

"You lied!" He angrily stated.

"You'll feel better in a few minutes, and I'll be back to finish up." She said with a warm smile as she patted his arm.

"That hurts. See my arm is already sore."

"I patted your other arm, I'll be back Mr. Zorn." She stated as she exited the room. Haleh followed her.

"Pretty big scaredy cat." Haleh joked as she looked back at the two hundred and fifty pound man.

"The bigger they are the more they cry." Abby sarcastically stated. "The sad thing is he's the best I've gotten today." 

"I hear ya." Haleh retorted as she moved down the hall.

……….

Finally was the thought that filled her mind as she pushed her key into her lock. It was past nine and her body was exhausted from the shift she had spent on her feet. The apartment was barely lit when she entered. A small light in the living room was on, and she could see Greg sitting on the couch.

"Hey Baby." She affectionately stated as she shut the door and quickly moved to him. He stood up and embraced her. "I'm so glad your home."

"Me too." He stated as he kissed her and sat back down.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Maybe you should check the messages." He added as he took a sip of his soda.

Abby sat on the other end of the couch and leaned over the back of it and hit the answering machine that rested on the table behind them. _Hey Greg this Dave, call me if you want to get lunch this week. *BEEP* Abby, it's John. I don't have long. I need you to call me. It's important. You know I wouldn't call if it wasn't. If I'm not hear when you call someone will know what to tell you. Thanks Abby, I love you. _

"It sounds important." Greg stated.

"Your upset over a message?" 

"You know why." 

"John and I are friends, we have a long history."

"Yeah I know. The one who got away." 

"Greg don't do this."

"Aren't you going to call him back?" He matter of fact asked.

"I will tomorrow." 

"It sounded pretty important." He sarcastically insisted.

"I don't want to have this argument again."

"Maybe there is cause to have it AGAIN." 

"What do you want me to say?" She said in a frustrated tone as she moved across the room. "He's one of my best friends. We were friends, we dated, it ended, and we're friends."

"Friends don't fly across the country at the drop of a dime because the other friend is having a problem."

"His damn daughter was sick, his wife was in Africa, and there are things you don't know."

"And you can't…won't tell me." He angrily stated back at her as he rose from the couch and moved to the window.

"Look at me Greg." He turned to face her. "I want you to hear me." He stared into her eyes as the desperation in her voice filled the air. "John and I got each other through a lot. Some of which you know, some of which we don't talk about, not to anyone. I need you to trust me when I say John and I are old friends. I'm sorry that your not comfortable with the fact that this friendship still requires sacrifices, that this friendship still means a lot to me. I'm sorry that there are still things we are there for each other on. If you can't deal with that…"

"What?" He countered her statement. "If I can't then what? Are you willing to say goodbye for a friend?" His tone softened as their argument reached the crux. "Well?" He simply stated as he awaited her answer.

"I love you." She stated softly with her back to him. He could her the emotion in her voice. "You know I love you, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I need you to be ok with this. I need you to be ok with the fact that there is this relationship that might demand things of me." Greg stood there staring at her back as she leveled the situation for both of them. "There is this relationship that saved my life, and his. I love you Greg, I really do, but you have to be ok with this. It isn't going away."

"You don't leave me much choice." He stated as he sat back down on the couch, ready to put the argument behind them, at least for now.

"I never said I was an easy woman to live with." She conceded with a smile as she moved in front of him.

"Understatement of the year." He mocked as he pulled her close to him.

"How about we get back to what we should be doing?" She asked with a seductive smile.

"You're the boss." 


	2. Phone Calls And Favors

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ER. I'm making no profit. 

Chapter Two: Phone Calls and Favors

Abby rolled over to see the neon green numbers from her alarm clock reading three eleven in the morning. She looked at the man asleep on the other side of the bed and then without noise she got up and put on her robe.

After flicking on the small reading lamp in the living room she grabbed the phone and began to punch in a series of numbers. Three operators and eight minutes later she finally heard a ring. She didn't even try to figure out what time it was in Africa. All she knew was that it had to be less of an ungodly hour than it was here. 

"Hello." A man with a strong accent stated.

"Hi, this Abby Lockhart. I need to speak with John Carter." 

"Ah yes, Abby. Dr. John said you would call." The man warmly stated.

"Carter isn't there?" She disappointedly asked.

"No, he had to travel to the next village. He told me to tell you to please go to 428 West Adams Street. He said you would know what I am speaking of." 

"Yes sir. I understand. Thank you very much, and tell Dr. John I said hello."

"Yes I will do that."

"Thank you again." She said as she hung up the phone and looked at the address she had written down.

428 W. Adams Street, The Bradford Law firm, she thought. They handled the legal aspect of Carter's work in Africa. It was done through his family's foundation until he and Kem helped to form an entirely new aid group. Her mind ran through the scenarios that would require her help. None were pleasant or positive. After fixing a cup of tea she sat back down on the couch and pulled a blanket over her. She couldn't help but recount how her life ended up this way. She felt as though she had gone through all the trials and hard times one person should be allotted. To her surprise she came out of it with bonds that ran so deep she couldn't fully understand it. There was something about being Susan's maid of honor, and being there in the court room when she won custody of Susie. Or being there with Elizabeth at Ella's birthday parties. These were things she had never thought she would find, things she thought would never find her.   


John Carter was in a separate category all together. It took quite a bit to regain their friendship, but somehow they did. She thought back at how he was there when her brother committed suicide. He was waiting by her door when she walked up with a bottle of whisky and a six pack. She thought back at his low moments when drug abuse looked like an answer to pain. A totally separate category indeed. She shut her eyes and pushed these heavy thoughts aside. 

……….

He emerged from the bedroom to find her still asleep on the couch. He couldn't help but think how peaceful she looked, like her past didn't exist. But he knew it did. Looking at her the memory of that night came flooding back. They had been dating for almost seven months. He felt a real connection, they had shared so much. That night they were sharing a dinner she had made at her apartment. The phone rang, she didn't want to pick it up. He had said he gave her number to his partner. He thought it might be important. He can remember saying it's someone named John. He had thought Carter was a first name. 

__

"Carter, what's wrong?" She leaned against the couch. He realizes John is Carter. "What? Where are you at?" She placed her hand on her forehead. "Don't. Stay there." She said strongly. "Carter….John…I 'm leaving right now." 

He still sees the look in her eyes. He wonders if he'll ever see in reference to him. She moved into the bedroom and quickly emerged from it with a small bag. It was all he could do to get a simple question in, what's going on? She answered in one sentence. Carter is in New York, his daughter is in the hospital, his wife is in Africa. He remembers the absurdity of her going. What obligation did she have. As she left the apartment he could here her saying she would explain when she got back.

God she was beautiful. In some ways he knew he would never understand her, or her world. When she had gotten hurt last spring, Susan didn't leave the ER for six hours after her shift. These ties were unknown to him, and the fact that they propelled Abby in a fundamental fashion, in some ways, made her unknown. 

"Abby." He gently said as he nudged her.

"Mmmupoknow." She mumbled as she drifted back to consciousness. 

"Time to wake up." He added.

With that she opened her eyes and formed a comprehendible word. "Hey." 

"Hey." He replied.

"I guess I fell asleep out here." 

"You better get going it is already seven fifteen."

"Yeah, I have a lot to do before my shift at ten."

"So you called then." He inquired.

"Yeah." She briefly answered, watching her statements as to avoid bringing up the fight they had put on the back burner.

"And? Or can you not tell me?"

"I've got to run over to the Bradford Firm."

"Oh." 

"It's all I know right now." She stated as she headed into the bathroom.

……….

"How may I help you ma'am?" The polite woman with the Banana republic shirt and the well manicured nails asked. 

"I'm Dr. Lockhart, Dr. Carter asked me to stop by for him." 

"Yes, Mr. Jenkins has been expecting you. You can take a seat over there. He'll be with you in a moment."

"Thank you." Abby stated as she moved to the chairs that were placed against the wall.

The lobby was nice, but impersonal. There were pictures hung on the walls, and books as well as magazines to read. Abby felt sorry for the people who were in here enough to pick up where they left off in the novel from a law office.

"Dr. Lockhart." A strong voice said as a tall man in a nice suit came out of a side door. 

"Mr. Jenkins, hello. Call me Abby."

"It's good to meet you Abby." He stated as he extended his hand. 

"I'm hoping you can tell me what this is about." She said with a smile.

"Lets go into my office."

His office was more modest than she expected. A bookshelf filled with what appeared to be law books. A leather couch, his desk, and three dark wood chairs. "Have a seat."

"Thanks."

"I suppose you want to get strait to it then."

"I would appreciate it." She said with a smile.

"Jonah." He simply said.

"Jonah?" She asked, unsure that she heard him right.

"He's a six year old little boy, who is going to die."

"Ok." She replied, still unsure of the situation.

"He is currently at the clinic where John is. He has a, umm, I forget the name, a whole in his heart."

"Ok." 

"John has arranged for Jonah and his mother Keela to come to America on a temporary visa so Jonah can get medical attention."

"I still don't understand how this involves me." 

"They can't travel alone. They need a doctor with them, in case of…and they can't spare any doctors who over there right now."

"Oh." Abby stated, understanding now why the call was so urgent. "So?"

"We can have you on a plane tonight. You'd be there in two days."

"Uh, What about…I mean…I need to…I need to call work, I need to…"

"Take care of it, clear it all, and then call me."

"I'll call you in an hour or two." Abby said as she stood up.

"You know how John gets when he decides to become invested."

"First hand." Abby replied with a smile. 

"I will talk to you later than." Mr. Jenkins said as he opened the door for Abby.

"by the way, it was nice to meet you Mr. Jenkins." Abby politely replied as she turned to face him.

"Sam." 

"Sam it is."


	3. Too Little Time To Spend

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ER. I am making no profit. 

Chapter Three: Too Little Time To Spend

As she approached the ER she wasn't exactly sure how she had managed to return home and pack, while still making it to work on time. She had thrown her two pairs of cargo pants into a bag, along with her three most safari looking shirts. Before she knew it she was trying to stuff deodorant into the bag as she hastily tried to hail a cab. Yes, this day was already proving to be more stressful than she would like. 

She was perhaps fifteen feet from the entrance now. At lunch she would have to go and update a few shots, nothing major. Hopefully she could leave early and have an hour or so before she needed to head to the airport. She smiled at that thought as she looked down at her carry on. Something told her time was a luxury she didn't necessarily have. 

The doors opened as she moved into the ER. Patients, they were every where. The board was full, the waiting room was full, the hallways were full. Yeah, she would get to leave early. 

"Abby, so glad your hear." Pratt said with a smile.

"Good morning to you to." She replied.

"Weaver was very excited about your message this morning." 

"How pissed was she?" 

"Lets just say your going to love the night life."

"Great." Abby sighed as she moved into the lounge. She quickly shoved her bag and coat into her locker and headed into battle.

………. 

"Ms. Stroud, I'm Dr. Lockhart. I hear you fell on your ankle." 

"My roommate left her hand weights out again."

"Ouch. Well, let me look at your x-rays."

"Is it broken?" The girl asked.

"No, looks like a bad sprain. I'm going to give you a prescription and a nurse will bring you a brace. Take the pain medication twice a day for a week, and wear the brace for two. Come back if the pain doesn't stop." Abby said with a smile as she handed her the prescription."

"That's it?" The girl asked in surprise.

"That's it." Abby said as she smiled and left the room. She quickly headed to the admit desk to finish discharging Ms. Stroud. "One more down." She said out loud.

"Really? Weaver replied, as she happened to be walking by at the moment Abby made her comment.

Dang it, Abby thought. "Here's leg lac, a pelvic, and a what ever this chart is." Weaver added.

"Gees, thanks Kerry."

………..

Twenty eight patients later it was almost six o'clock . Abby was on until eight and she had to be at the airport by nine. Hopefully things would stay relatively calm, it took most of the day to get the patient load down to something bearable, and Abby was exhausted. "Hey." Susan said as she lightly hit Abby's arm.

"Hey!" Abby exclaimed as she grabbed her arm.

"Sorry?" Susan asked, perplexed.

"I had to get some shots at lunch."

"For Africa?" Susan asked.

"Yeah." 

"Nothing like a last minute trip." Susan said with a smile.

"I know. There is a boy, Jonah, who needs open heart surgery. Carter has arranged for it all, but he needs to travel with medical supervision."

"And that's you?" Susan asked almost sarcastically.

"That would be me." Abby replied with an almost sarcastic smile.

"Why can't John or one of the other doctors fly back with him?"

"They can't spare the personnel." 

"Yeah." Susan agreed as she recalled the picture Carter sent back.

"So I'm flying out tonight."

"What time do you have to be at the airport?" Susan asked as she checked her watch.

"By nine." Abby replied with a tone a weariness.

"What did Greg have to say about all this?"

"Shit!"

"What?"

"Greg!"

"Shit is right." Susan laughed.

"I have to go call him." Abby said as she ran to the lounge.

She sat in the chair nervously as his cell phone rang. "Greg? Hey, I know I didn't call." She knew he was upset. "I went to the place today and…" She hesitated. "…I'm flying to Africa tonight." God he was pissed. "No it's about a sick boy who is going to die if I don't help." He isn't going to understand. "Listen to me! Please." She was going to have to work her way out of this one. "I had to be at work, we were over loaded. I've seen almost double a normal patient load." This means nothing to him. "I'm sorry, that's all I can say." Is it going to be enough. "I'm still at work." That's what he wanted to hear. "I'm going to try to get away." Does he even believe me? "Meet me at the airport then. I'll try to get there as soon as I can." She could feel the animosity. Click. He hung up on her. She let her head hang low as she ran her fingers through her hair. 

How could she have forgotten? What was wrong with her? This would take more than an apology to fix. He read into things like this. She had no idea how far he could take this one. How could she have screwed up so badly?

"Abby." Chuny said as she stuck her head in the room.

"Yeah?" She asked as she picked her head up.

"MVA rolling in."

"Ok."

………….

The cab pulled into the airport and Abby handed him the money and politely but quickly told him to keep the change. It was eight forty five and Greg would be waiting. She found him at the bar in the first restaurant she saw. 

"Hey." She apologetically said.

"Hey." He replied as he finished off his drink. Abby had only seen him drink twice, and that was socially. "So?" He broke the silence, probably a bad sign.

"Greg listen…" She was going to think of something.

"No Abby, you listen. Are we kidding ourselves?" He really read into this. "I mean we say we love each other, that we want to spend forever together, but when it comes down to it…" He didn't finish that sentence. "Your leaving for Africa, to go and…I don't even know what, and you don't call until three hours before you leave. And then you don't show up until ten minutes before you have to start going through security. That's not forever."

"Greg." 

"Abby, take this trip. Think about us. I can't live like this. If that doesn't work for you then we should find out now." He laid some money on the table and stood up to walk out.

Abby grabbed his arm. "Greg, believe me when I say I love you." He just looked at her. "Believe me when I say a boy's life is at stake." Again he just looked at her. "Believe me when I say that we'll work this out when I get back."

"Yeah, when you get back." He said as he turned and walked away.

"Smooth" Abby said to herself as she picked up her bag and headed towards baggage check.

……….

Two hours later Abby settled into her seat. Coach never felt so nice. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. Her thoughts wouldn't allow it. What would this be like? What would happen when she returned? Greg's last statements ran through her mind. _"Yeah, when you get back." _It was the way he said it. She wasn't sure if he had ever said something with so much behind it. It was as if he put everything he was feeling, thinking, and supposing into it. Something about didn't sit right. Abby could place it though. This situation was getting crappier by the second. The captain's voice came on the loud speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for flying Delta…"


	4. Hawke and Helping

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ER nor any of its characters. I am making no profit.

Chapter Four: Hawke and Helping

The plane skidded to a halt as Abby looked out the window at the foreign surroundings of Africa. She hadn't known what to expect, but it wasn't this. There were people everywhere. The airport was loud, hot and crowded. She scanned her surroundings for a familiar face, or some sort of guidance. Finally she saw a man holding a sign, "Dr. Abby Lockhart." 

"Abby?" The man asked.

"Yes." She replied with a sigh of relief.

"Ethan Hunt." He said as he extended his hand and took her bag.

"Thanks. Abby Lockhart…But I guess you already knew that." She said with an embarrassed smile. He was cute. Five ten, maybe eleven, a subtle tan with deep brown hair that had grown out from its style. He wore a long sleeve white shirt, sleeves rolled up, with stained kakis and New Balance tennis shoes. Abby smiled as she realized he was watching her look at him.

"So you're here for Jonah." He stated, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied as they moved towards his jeep outside the airport.

After exiting the city the country was beautiful. The awe of the plains, and then the jungle. A drastic change from the Chicago skyline. 

"You know why I'm here, what are you doing here?" She asked after finishing practically her life story.

"Photographs." He simply answered.

"Photographs." She restated.

"I was hired to come out here and record what was going on." He said with a smile as he gave her a look she couldn't quite describe.

"What?" Abby replied to his smile.

"Nothing." He defensively stated.

"Why?"

"Huh?" 

"Why do they want you to take pictures?'

"Mostly for an awareness ad they want to release, and partly just to do it."

"I see."

"This place is forgotten. I mean sure we think about it when they televise some big fundraiser, or when Oprah comes to visit. But everyday these people are suffering, they're dying, and we have the ability to stop and help them."

"Seems like this is more than just a job."

"This place has that effect. You'll see."

"I'm sure I will" She said with a warm smile. "How much longer?" Abby asked.

"About two hours." He said returning her smile.

Abby just continued smiled and looked out the window. She couldn't help but feel that this trip was somehow just what she had needed. Sure the problems with Greg weren't positive, but she knew that eventually they would have come to the surface. Jonah would get the help he needed, and perhaps she just needed a change of scenery.

……….

"Abigail Lockhart!" A familiar voice shouted as she exited the jeep.

"John." She replied as she turned around to greet him as he walked towards her.

"How was the flight?"

"Long."

"How was the drive?"

"Long…" She replied "But good." She said with a look Carter understood.

"I see. Well, let me show you around."

"Absolutely." She replied as Carter led her to the clinic.

"This is the clinic." He stated with his arms open. "Over there is where you'll be staying, and everything else…You can learn as we go." 

"Okay, so where's this Jonah I keep hearing so much about?" Abby asked.

"He's right in here." Carter said as he led her into the clinic.

There were patients everywhere, on cots, on the floor, in a few chairs. This put the ER's busiest day to shame. Carter led her to a cot in the back room. Laying on it was an undersized nine year old boy.

"Jonah." Carter quietly stated as he sat down on the side of the cot.

The little boy opened his eyes and smiled at the kind and familiar face.

"There's someone here I want you to meet, Abby." He said as he waved her over.

"High Jonah, I'm Abby. I'm Dr. John's friend." The little boy smiled.

"Abby is going to go with you to America." Carter added.

"That's right." Abby stated as she placed her hand on his.

The boy smiled and said "Thank you." It was enough to bring tears to her eyes. Click. Abby looked up to see Ethan with his camera. Unsuspectingly she was glad he had caught the moment. He smiled and put down his camera.

"Jonah, Abby and I will be back in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay." He replied, and with better English than Abby was expecting.

……….

Abby was sitting in a chair staring into the jungle that surrounded them. "So when do you leave?"

Ethan asked as he pulled up a chair.

"Two days. Jonah's mother had to go back to her village, she'll be back tomorrow, we leave the next morning."

"One day huh?"

"I guess so." 

"We better make it count."

"How do you plan to do that?" She sarcastically asked.

"We're going to a local village tomorrow morning. Just for the day, you should come."

Abby stared into the jungle. "They could use you." He said in a serious tone.

"I know." Abby replied. The few images of this reality she had already seen were enough. All of the people in the clinic, few supplies, most outdated. She knew John's money kept most of it going. Her only thought was how could we be letting this happen. How could we ignore this.

"Abby?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah." She replied bringing her attention to back to Ethan. "How many people have made comments on how close your name is to Ethan Hawke?" 

"That's what you were thinking about?" He replied jokingly.

"What if it was, Hawke?" 

"Like I haven't heard that one before. Can't you be a little more original?" He replied as he lightly threw a dirt rock and hit her in the leg.

……….

The jeep plowed through the small trail at about ten miles an hour. Carter drove, Abby volunteered shotgun to Ethan. She sat in the back with the supplies. 

"A couple of weeks ago there was some activity near here." Carter stated.

"What kind of activity John?" Abby asked.

"Over in the states we would probably call them a terrorist cell."

"I see." Abby replied.

"That's why Kem took Kristin back to France, until things cool down a bit."

"That's why you guys are so short."

"Yeah." Carter replied.

"How dangerous is this?" She asked.

"They usually leave us alone, and let us help the people."

"Ok." 

"Hey don't worry, if I can make it anyone can." Ethan added.

"Thanks Hawke." Abby replied with a smile.

"Hawke?" Carter asked.

"The actor." Ethan explained.

"I see." 

"I think it fits him." Abby added.

"It kind of does." Carter stated.

"Great." Ethan said.

……….

Somehow when they said village this wasn't what she had picture. Four small huts in a small clearing. As the noise from the jeep filtered through the jungle more than thirty people emerged from the huts and surrounding woods. Abby couldn't help but be overwhelmed.

"There one of the last villages remaining. Most of the people have gone to the refugee camps."

Abby didn't reply. Ethan removed his lens cap and placed extra film into his pockets. 

"Are you ready?" Carter asked. Abby nodded. 

As Carter exited the jeep he began to speak. "I need every one to step this way and sit down. We'll get to everyone we can. Please line up and sit down." To Abby's amazement that is what they did. Those who spoke English quickly told those who didn't what Carter had said. Once they began to work Abby became oblivious to Ethan, the heat, and the passing time. By the fifth person Abby came to she had a groove working. 

"What's your name?" Abby asked a young girl. 

"She doesn't speak English." The woman beside her explained.

"Can you translate?" Abby asked.

"Yes." The woman replied.

A rustling from the jungle got the attention of the small girl she was tending to. Abby turned around just in time to see five large men emerge from the jungle and fire their weapons into the air and then at the people. Before she knew it she was lying on the ground with Carter shielding her as the men spoke. She couldn't understand them, but the people's reactions were enough to tell her that this wasn't going well. The men yelled again, one man stood up and placed his hands in the air. A woman began to sob as the one man with a gun grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him to the ground. He raised his gun to the air and yelled at the people again. The children were crying and covering their eyes. Abby could see the man who had been thrown down, she could see the feet of the man with the gun. 

A loud noise echoed through the jungle as every person in the village flinched. Silence encompassed them all after the loud shot rang through. Them man spoke again and then all of them disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. Carter ran to the man, he then motioned to Ethan who quickly helped Carter move the body.

Abby quickly moved into the crowd of people to see if any one else was shot. By the end of the day three people had died. 

"Abby." Carter said seriously.

"John? What?" 

"Is your knee bleeding?" He asked as he looked down at her torn pants.

Fear shot through her body as she looked down. She went to one knee and slowly opened the slit in her pants. "It looks like just an bruise. Possibly a minor abrasion, no blood."

"You'll go on the cocktail when we get back."

She went to argue, but before she started she conceded. "My arm on the other hand hurts like hell."

Carter sighed with a light a chuckle as they moved towards the jeep to pack up.

……….

The ride back to the clinic was uneasy, and filled with tension and sorrow. Finally Ethan broke the silence. "That's why we need to show what's going on."

No one answered. "I got some shots. I'm not sure what of. I tried to keep shooting as long as I could. It's not right."

"I thought they left us alone." Abby said.

"They did." Carter replied. "That had nothing to do with us. They said the man had made some sort of a deal. We just happened to be there."

Abby sat in her seat, and looked out the window. How could this be their reality, how could they be ignored? This injustice is going on and most don't even bat an eye, she thought. There was no reasonable answer she could conceive to answer these questions. 

"How is your arm?" Carter asked Abby.

"Just bruised."

Carter smiled back at Abby through the mirror. "So, tell me about Chicago? How is everyone?"

"They're good. Susan and Chuck are good, Susie is with them now. Ella is so big, Elizabeth is seeing this guy named Allen. They met at Ella's school. Kerry is…well. The hospital is as crazy and understaffed as ever."

"Sounds like things are good." 

"They are." She replied. She hoped he wouldn't mention Greg, would he? Surely not? She didn't want to divulge he relationship woes, especially in front of Ethan. She looked up to smile at John, it was good to see him.

……….

Back at the clinic Carter and Abby sat and had soda together. 

"Now that we're alone how are you?" He asked.

"Good. I think it's over with Greg."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We're just too different. He wants what I can't give him."

"This trip didn't have anything to do with it, did it?"

"I'd say it was a catalyst. How are things with the family?"

"Good. Kristin is so big. I wish you could have seen her. Kem says hello."

"She's working from Paris."

"Yeah. I'll fly there at the end of the month."

"Good." Abby said warmly.

"So you and Ethan then?" He asked with a smirk.

"No." Abby denied.

"Come one. I've seen you, you flirt." He joked.

"Yeah yeah, technically I'm still with Greg."

"Technically."

"About the trip home…"

……….

Jonah, his mother, and Abby got settled in their seats on the plane. Abby flexed her shoulder and felt the stiffness move throughout it. Jonah was stable, and calm. His mother on the other hand was nervous. Abby tried to calm her, and prepare her for the plane ride. 

They had been in the air for hours, Jonah and his mother were asleep. Every time Abby shut her eyes the picture of the man's body going limp flashed through it. Then the lines of people waiting for medical attention and food came back to her. The sick and dying lying on cots, crammed in a room. The men with guns, screaming, the fear in the people's eyes. The desperation, the pain, the neglect. How could we neglect them? 

Ethan was right, Africa did have an effect. It had changed her completely. How could she go back? She had only been gone five days total. How could that have changed her? The simple fact was she had seen enough, she had seen enough to feel the pain, to feel the burden, to be motivated. Something would have to change, otherwise she wasn't sure if she could live with herself. 

She looked over at Jonah. Helping this one boy seemed almost insignificant, and yet so monumental at the same time. Saving his life was everything and nothing at the same time. Abby tried to readjust herself and get comfortable. Resting her head on the back of the seat she shut her eyes.

****

Author's Note: Sorry again for the delay. Being that I have never been to Africa, nor am I knowledgeable about Africa the descriptions of the land, people, and situations are kept to a minimum. More Life and Death, romance, and plot twists to come.


	5. Catching Up

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ER nor its characters. I am making no profit. 

Chapter Five: Catching Up

"Jonah, I'd like you to meet Dr. Coleman. He is going to be your doctor now."

Jonah weakly smiled as he grabbed Abby's hand.

"Hi Jonah. I'm Doctor Coleman, but you can call me Dr. Charlie." He stated as he patted Jonah on the head. "You're going to start feeling sleepy now, it's ok. Just go to sleep."

"I'm going to be right here with you and your mom." Abby added.

Jonah slowly released his grip on Abby and his mother's hand as he drifted into unconsciousness. Dr. Coleman and his team had assembled, and Jonah was wheeled into surgery. This feeling reminded Abby of Carter's surgery. Emotional investment wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Periodically Jonah's mother would cry. Abby would again comfort her. These were some of the most talented surgeons in the country. They would fix Jonah. Four hours into the operation Abby found herself the sole conscious person. It would be at least two more hours. There hadn't been an update, but in situations like these no news was good news. 

For the first time since returning home Abby found herself alone, or essentially alone. Her mind ran through her visit to Africa. This surgery for Jonah would indeed save his life, but there were so many. Would he return and bring hope to many? The hope of what? A trip to America? It's not feasible. Hope needed to return though, there was no doubt about that. One life isn't enough. There are so many, and all deserve exactly what Jonah was receiving, a chance at life.

"Hey there." A familiar voice stated, jarring Abby back.

"Susan." She replied in a quiet voice.

"I brought some coffee." 

"Thanks." Abby replied as she took the cup out of Susan's hand.

"Pretty heavy thoughts, huh?"

"It's just…" How could she explain? "There is so much need."

"And this is just one child?" Susan asked.

"Exactly. This is great, and I'm so thankful to be a part of it. It's not enough."

"It only takes one you know." Susan added with a smile.

"You think Jonah can be that one?" 

"I wasn't thinking about Jonah." Susan replied as she stood up. "I'm still on downstairs, I'm sure they're screaming for me."

Abby smiled, and Susan began to walk away. "Hey Susan." 

"Yeah?"

"What time are you on till?" 

"All night." Susan said with a sigh.

"I need to find you later."

"For what?"

"An AIDS test." Abby explained. Susan's face turned serious. "It was a minor abrasion, but by the end there was a lot of blood."

"Find me, okay?" Susan stated as she worked up a smile and continued to head down the hall. Once again she stopped and walked back to Abby. "A lot of blood?" She asked, just realizing something had happened on her trip to Africa.

"Yeah, we were at…We should have coffee tomorrow." Abby stated with a smile.

"Apparently so." Susan stated as she gave Abby a wink and headed towards the elevator.

………

"Dr. Lockhart." He tapped her shoulder. "Abby."

"Huh?" She answered as she awoke.

"The surgery went well."

"Jonah's in recovery?" She asked.

"Yes. Everything went just as planned." Dr. Coleman added.

"Thank you." Abby repeated in gratitude.

"Shouldn't we wake his mother?" Dr. Coleman added with a chuckle.

"I guess we should, thanks again Charlie."

"What are surgeons for?"

……….

Abby made her way to the ER. To her surprise it was practically dead. "This is not fair." She whined as she headed into the lounge to find Pratt, Susan, and Neela. 

"We thought you were ignoring us." Pratt said as he put his magazine down.

"I stayed away as long as I could." She sarcastically remarked back.

"How was Africa?" Neela asked.

"It was…eye opening." She simply stated.

"I'm sure Abby will give us all a detailed reenactment, but I need her for a minute." Susan interjected as she grabbed Abby's arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Subtle." Abby joked.

"Shut up." 

"You're the one sticking the needle in me, so ok." 

"That's better." Susan replied with a smirk. "Exam three is open.'

"Great."

……….

"I'm just going to crash here."

"You haven't been home but for fifteen minutes." Susan argued.

"I'm on in five hours." Abby argued back.

"I'll put a sign on the door."

"Thanks." 

………

"Coffee and donuts!" Gallant yelled as he walked into the ER.

"You're a god send." Abby replied.

"I'm out of here." Susan interjected as she walked by the pack of ravenous doctors and nurses. "Hey Abby can I see you a minute?"

"Yeah." Abby replied as they walked into the empty lounge.

"Abby!" Greg called as he saw her walk into the lounge.

"Can I help you with something?" Gallant asked as he turned his attention to the man.

"I'm Greg, Abby's boyfriend." He defensively stated.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Michael Gallant." 

"Nice to meet you." He replied as he shook his hand and continued on his way to the room he had seen Abby enter.

As he pushed open the door he caught the tail end of Susan's sentence. "You know you'll need to be tested in six months."

"Yep." Abby replied in a relieved tone.

"Retested?" Greg stated in disbelief, making his presence known.

"Greg! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'll see you later Abby. Call me when you get off." Susan stated as she hurriedly exited the room.

"Retested?"

"It's an Aid's test."

"What the hell are you getting one of those for?"

"The village we were in was attacked. I barely scraped my knee. It's a precaution."

"A precaution?" He asked in disbelief.

"Greg we need to talk." Abby stated as she sat down.

"Apparently so." He added as he joined her at the table.

There was no going back now. It was too late. Too much had happened. There was no way she could convince herself that this was the life she wanted.

"I can't be the wife who lives in a suburb and has a nice job, a nice husband, and kids."

"What are you talking about?" 

"It's over." She blatantly stated.

"Abby." 

"We want different things."

"Since when?"

"Since Africa, since before Africa." 

Greg looked like a small animal trapped in the headlights. He knew they had problems, but they were committed. That is what committed was, getting through the imperfections.

"I know what you're thinking." 

"Really?" He challenged.

"We were in this, together. But I wasn't, not really. Before Africa we were still so different. Your work and relationships are normal. Mine aren't. That's the easiest way to say it. There are obligations that come with them, and I intend to fulfill them."

"That's not fair Abby and you know it. Just because I don't save someone's life doesn't mean I don't have obligations." He rebutted.

"Forget that then. When I went to Africa it was incredible. There were so many people, so many needs, so many hardships. I can't ignore it. I won't ignore it. We have to be the ones who bring change." She passionately stated.

"So your giving up your life?"

"I guess so, if you want to put it that way. I know this is…I know it's not fair, but none of this is. I don't want you to miss out on what you want and deserve."

"Ok, I'll be out by the end of your shift."

"Greg…" He turned and faced her. "I didn't want this to happen. I love you, but…"

"But…" He recited.

"But those people need me more, hell they need anyone they can get."

"And I don't?" 

"Not the way they do. There are so many women who would love to have the chance to be with you. Your amazing, but we're in two different places."

With that it was over. Greg stood up, and looked at Abby. "Ok then." He said, she could here the surrender in his voice. 

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." He replied as he walked out of the lounge.

……….

"Abby." Jonah softly stated.

"Hey kiddo. How are you doing?"

"Did you have to work today?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, I'm on break right now. I thought I'd come and pay a visit"

His mother grabbed her hand. "Thank you."

"All I did was ride on a few planes." Abby replied.

"Thank you." 

"Your welcome." She said with a smile as she squeezed her hand and kissed Jonah on the forehead. "I'll come back later."

……….

"John Carter please." She asked.

"Hello?" 

"Carter." Abby excitedly stated.

"Abby. How's Jonah?"

"Great. He pulled through and is doing great."

"Good. How are you?"

"Fine. The initial tests came back negative."

"That's a good sign."

"Yes it is." She replied.

"Are you going to ask me? Or are we going to have to small talk for a few minutes?" He said with a chuckle.

"You know me too well."

"Yes, it's true."

"I want to get involved."

"Huh?"

"That's not what you thought I was going to ask?"

"I thought you were going to ask about Ethan." He explained. "But I like this better."

"Ethan huh?" 

"Don't change the subject."

"I didn't you did." 

"Fine Fine! I can't win an argument can I." He said with a grin Abby could picture. "Go see Sam again. He'll know what to do."

"You knew this would happen didn't you?"

"Once you see it."

"I was talking about Ethan." 

"Oh, my mistake. He says hello."

"Thanks." 

"Bye."

"Bye John."


	6. Dinner and Pictures

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ER, I am in fact making no profit. 

Chapter Six: Dinner and Pictures

"How was Africa?" Sam asked as he entered the room.

"Well…" 

"That's what they all say at first." He said with a smile. "So let me guess, your wanting to get involved."

"After seeing it." She continued.

"Yeah." He simply replied as he handed her a cup of coffee. "There are a few options."

"Like?" 

"Well, you can go to Africa as a doctor. That would be ideal since Jonah and his mother will want you to travel back with them." He explained. "Plus they could use all the help they could get."

"That's in a month." Abby added.

"Your looking to get involved now, excellent."

"I'd probably sleep better."

"Alright then, how about you come back at one, I'll fill you in then. We have a project that you'll be great for."

"Sounds great."

……….

"Before I knew it they were firing on all of us. Well, us indirectly."

"I can't believe that."

"Yeah, by the end we treated five gun shot victims. Three died, two were luckily just flesh wounds."

"All the blood." Susan stated as she recalled Abby's previous statements in the hospital.

"It changes you." 

"I can imagine."

"I don't know why I deserved to be born here, to be so lucky, but I feel like I should do something with it."

"We should all do something about it." Susan agreed.

"Here are your salads." The waitress said as she approached with the two plates.

"Thank you." Abby replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Susan asked.

"I don't know. I'm going back at one, I'll find out then."

"But your going back?" Susan asked.

"In a month, with Jonah."

"For how long?" Susan asked.

"A few months, I'll be back." Abby said with a smile.

"Well, John left, and now you. I don't want you all to be a world a away."

"I know, and I don't particularly want to be A world away, but…"

"But you can't live with yourself if you don't." Susan finished.

"Sucks, I know." Abby warmly joked.

"Well, you'll have to be in the country in about seven and half months." Susan said with a smile on her face.

"No!" Abby screeched.

"Yes!" Susan screeched louder.

"Oh my god! What did Chuck say?"

"He was so happy, so was Susie."

"That is great. I'll definitely be back."

"You better be." 

"This baby is going to know its Aunt Abby." Abby stated with a wry smile.

"That's a little scary."

"Shut up."

………

As Abby opened the door to Sam's office she realized she was obviously late.

"Abby." Sam said.

"Sorry I'm late." She replied.

"Your not." Ethan interjected.

"Ethan." She said as she hugged him. "I didn't know you were coming back."

"They summoned." He joked.

"I'm glad you're here." Sam explained. "I'll tell you what we want the two of you to do."

………

"Would you like another refill?" The waitress asked as she poured more water into Abby's glass.

"Thanks." She replied. "Stop laughing." Abby demanded.

"I can't help it." 

"Ethan, it's not that funny."

"Yes it is." He continued, as his eyes began to water.

"Your not laughing so hard your crying."

"I think I might be."

"Ok, what's yours?" 

"I don't think I can top that."

"Try." She said seriously.

"Fine!" He said, trying to regain composer. "I was eleven."

"You gotta give me more."

"Just wait." He snapped. "I was eleven, and we were going to North Carolina. The people we were going with owned a small six person plane." Abby gave a look like get to the funny part. "It was a three hour flight, and when we were about to leave to come home we stopped at McDonald's for lunch." Again she looked at him to continue. "They told my friend Steve and I not to drink a medium drink, but we didn't listen."

"No way!" Abby said in disbelief.

"About an hour and half into the flight we felt like we were going to die."

"You didn't."

"All we had were are empty cups, so Steve went first. No problems, sure he had to stop himself, which is very painful, but no problems. I go back to the back and just as the cup really starts to fill up I lose my balance."

Abby broke out in laughter as she manages to sneak out the words "no way."

"To make it worse there were so may of us that I had to sit in the jump seat where my accident had occurred."

"You win." Abby laughed as she stared at him.

"I'm so glad, underwear girl." He replied.

"You don't want me to think up a new nickname for you."

"Your right." He joked.

"Yeah, so when am I going to get to see these pictures?" She asked as she stopped laughing.

"Whenever you want." He replied.

"Well, I have to work tonight. How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"How about we get some dinner and then I'll take you to my studio."

"You have a studio?"

"Well, I call it a studio. It's really my apartment."

"I see." Abby said. "I'll give you my number, call me tomorrow. After three."

"After three, got it."

"Ok, well I have to go take a nap before work."

"Glad to see your so productive."

"Again with the sarcasm, you really want a new nickname." She said with a smile.

"No fun Abby Lockhart!" 

"Again not helping your case." She sarcastically replied as she moved toward the door.

"Tomorrow" He yelled, gaining the other customer's attention.

Abby shook her head.

……….

"Ok on my count. One, two, three. Lets get a CBC, chem7, chest film and c-spine."

"V-Fib." Haleh stated as the heart monitor went monotone.

"Charge panels to three hundred." She stated as they began chest compressions.

"Eppy?" 

"Yes. Clear."

"Still V-Fib." 

"Charge panels to four hundred. Clear."

"Still nothing."

"Five hundred, push the Eppy. Clear."

"A Systole" Haleh stated.

……….

"Mrs. Cochran." Abby asked as she entered the family room. A woman with shoulder length blonde hair stood up. She was holding a three year old boy who was asleep. "Mrs. Cochran I'm Dr. Lockhart. Let's step out into the hall." The woman placed the sleeping boy into the chair and followed Abby into the hallway.

"How is Josh? Is he ok? They won't tell me anything." The woman asked. 

"Mrs. Cochran your husband sustained serious injury in the accident."

"He had gone to some concert. Him and his buddies, they never get to do anything anymore. That's why they were out so late. Some band they love. I don't know. I knew he should stay, but he wanted to go so bad. I just wanted him to have this, you know. He works so hard, does so much. I just wanted him to have this. Just to have it. Oh my god." The woman leaned her back against the wall as the realization of the seriousness of the accident set in for the first time. 

"Mrs. Cochran, your husband came in unconscious. He had hit his head on the window, he had broken ribs. One of which punctured his pericardium, the sac around his heart."

"Is he…" The woman said with tears in his eyes.

"We lost him for a little over a minute, but we were able to resuscitate him. They rushed him to surgery a few seconds ago."

"Is he going to be ok?" The woman asked with tears falling down her face.

"I don't know. He'll get a cat scan after the surgery. That's the real concern, we don't know how hard he hit his head, or what effect it has had. His inter cranial pressure was fine, which means there isn't any swelling."

"Ok. What? I mean…"

"I can take you to the surgical waiting room." 

"Thank you." The woman stated as she squeezed Abby's arm.

"Your welcome." 

"Let me get Joseph."

"Ok."

……….

__

Hi you've reached Abby's, I'm either at work or choosing not to answer the phone. Leave a message.

"Hey Abby this Ethan. Guess your either still asleep, or not picking up the phone out of embarrassment for realizing you told me about that fateful day your sophomore year. Call me."

The noise from the answering caused Abby to glance at the clock. 3:48 PM. "Ohhhh, I need to get up. Or not." She said to herself.

……….

"I didn't realize you were such a late sleeper." Ethan said as they sat down at their table.

"I stayed late to see about a patient."

"What happened?" 

"He was in a car accident. His three year old son and his wife waited all night. When my shift ended I had to stick around to find out."

"I understand." 

"So tell me about these pictures I'm going to see. I need to be prepared."

……….

"They're beautiful." Abby stated as she flipped through a large photo album.

"Thanks." He modestly replied.

She flipped the page and saw the picture of her sitting on the bed with Jonah. Her hand lightly touching his head. John behind her, Jonah looking into her eyes. It was surreal to see. "I don't know what to say."

"It's my favorite." He stated.

"It's amazing."

"It shows the humanity. We see the need, the hurt, the desperation, but we also see kindness, love, help, compassion, dedication. That's what the people need to see. Lives being touched."

"Well said."

"I've got a talent." He joked.

"Where are the others?" She asked seriously.

"What?"

"You know."

"There over here." He said as he pointed to a box.

"I want to see them."

"Some are pretty bad." 

"I want to." Abby slowly began to pull pictures out of the box. They were in order. Ethan had turned just as the men were coming out of the bushes. He had managed to get shots of the guns in the air. The looks on the people's faces. She turned to a picture of the man lying on the ground with the gun to his head. Once again she saw the feet of the gunman behind him. Ethan saw her flinch as she turned to the next one. Even though it was a black and white photo the blood was still striking and vivid. "Oh my god Ethan."

"Maybe we should stop."

"No, I want to see them." The pictures got worst. The shots of the thirty other people, some wounded, all bloody became engraved in her mind. Even though they already were. The bodies placed to the side. The people lined up. She could smell it, she could feel it. 

"I don't know what to say."

"Abby, you don't have to say anything."

"What are we going to tell them?"

"I don't know."


	7. Conversations

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ER. I am making no profit.

Chapter Seven: Conversations

"And now I'd like you to welcome our keynote speakers, Dr. Abigail Lockhart and photographer Ethan Hunt."

Abby grabbed Ethan's hand and gave it a squeeze as she took a deep breathe before they stepped onto stage. The first thing that ran through her mind was how large of a number five hundred had suddenly become. 

"Thank you." She replied as she stepped in front of the podium. "As you already know I'm Abby, and this is Ethan." Sheer brilliance she thought. "We're here tonight to tell you about a distinct opportunity we've been given, and one that we would like to offer to you." She glanced at Ethan who standing to the left of her.

"Yes." He interjected. "Five weeks ago Abby and I weren't doing fundraisers, we weren't promoting, or anything else you think we're up here doing tonight. We were in a small African village in the middle of the jungle. We have some pictures we'd like to show you, and some stories we'd like to share." Ethan glanced at Abby as he finished his sentence.

"We want to share with you what has changed our lives, we want to share with you events and situations that are happening everyday. Situations that affect thousands."

……….

"I can't believe we just did that." Ethan said with a smile as he gulped the last bit of water out of its bottle.

"I was so nervous. Do you think they could tell?"

"Probably." He replied with a smile.

"Reassuring." 

"I know."

……….

"The country is torn by civil war. There aren't front lines, it's everywhere. So most everyone is affected. Taking violence out of the equation, there is still the epidemic of AIDS." Abby explained.

"Even if they had the medications, it wouldn't do much good." The man rebutted.

"I'm sorry." Abby stated. "I didn't get your name."

"Robert Miller." The man replied, a little taken by the question.

"Mr. Miller, these people aren't stupid. The few who are able to get the proper medication, once explained to them, do well with the regiment."

"I'm not sure that what you've been exposed to is a microcosm of the situation."

"If I placed eight pills that were developed in France in front of you and said 'here you go, your treated' would you know what to do? Would you know when to take them, and how many?"

"No."

"Does that make you incapable of being treated, of being helped?"

"If I can't take the medication, then yes."

"Lets say I then explained when you would need to take the pills, what they would do, and a SIMPLE explanation why. Would you be able to then take the pills responsibly?"

"Yes." The man reluctantly replied.

"What makes you think those people are any different? The fact that they don't have the same education? That doesn't make them stupid."

"Well, it's a fact that…"

"Are you sure you want to begin to quote facts, statistics, or studies right now Mr. Miller?"

…………

"You should have been a lawyer." Sam stated as Abby shut the car door. "I mean you put that man in his place."

"I doubt he'll be contributing any money."

"Are you kidding." Ethan interjected.

"He's right." Sam added. "He feels so much like an insensitive snob he'll have a check at my office by five."

"I really didn't mean to."

"Abby you were great." Ethan said. "Power lunches are definitely your fundraising niche."

"And I thought it was large dinners." Abby said with a smile.

"Thank you so much guys, you don't know what you've done."

"I can't wait to see what this money will do." Abby added.

"Are you all set to leave on Saturday?" Sam asked.

"I think so. My last shift is Thursday."

"I know I'm ready." Ethan stated.

"Your going back?" Abby asked in complete surprise.

" Did I forget to mention that they've rehired me." Ethan said with a smile.

"Rehired?" Abby asked. 

"I'm sorry covering the cost."

"I was going to say, I thought Sam and I had a bone to pick."

"Don't worry." Sam jokingly stated.

……….

Walking down the Chicago street Abby took it in. The noise, the people, the surroundings, the familiarity. The lake was beautiful, the breeze was light, the night was idealist. 

"What are you thinking about?" Ethan asked as they continued to walk. 

"Just taking it in." 

"Your going to miss it."

"This is home."

"And yet you go." He added.

"What can I say."

"Abby the do-gooder."

"That'd be one of the few times I've heard that."

"Fair enough."

"And what about you keeping your return a secret?"

"I was just waiting for the opportune moment."

"I see."

"I didn't know how you would feel about me going back." He said as they stopped and leaned against the railing by the edge of the lake.

"Huh?" Abby asked a little confused by his statement.

"Well, we've been spending a lot of time together. Most of which is work. I just didn't know."

"Know what?" Abby asked.

"If you felt the same way." He said, his moment of vulnerability obvious. 

Abby smiled as she looked into his eyes. He was cute when he was nervous. He tried to cover it with a calm composer, but she could see it. She closed the distance between them and leaned her body slowly towards him. "Does this answer your question?" She asked as she continued to lean in until she kissed him.

As they kissed Ethan clasped his hands to hers. Slowly they pulled away. Ethan pulled her hand to his chest and then slowly brushed her hair away from her eyes. "It wasn't a definitive answer but I guess it will work." He said with a smile.

"Your just all jokes aren't you?"

"What?" He asked defensively.

……….

"I didn't know you were on today." Abby stated as Susan entered the lounge.

"I traded. I wanted to work with you on your last shift." Susan replied.

"Your not going to get sentimental are you?"

"Possibly, I'm very hormonal right now." Susan said with a smile.

"Of course." Abby replied. "I am coming back."

"I know." 

"In fact I'll be back in four months. That'll be September, and I'll be here until well after my little niece or nephew's birth. And yes I will be calling it my niece or nephew."

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

"I also expect you to hold off buying all the cute little baby things. I'm coming back in plenty of time for US to do that."

"I'm glad you informed me." Susan replied with a smile.

"I'm going to miss you." Abby stated.

"Me too." Susan added as the two women stood in the lounge. "But hey we have a whole shift of treating fine citizens of Chicago."

"Shall we? Abby asked.

"If we don't Weaver will be in to yell at us."

"It would only be appropriate." Abby smirked.

"Right?" 

……….

"Here you go." Haleh stated as she handed Abby a chart.

"What's this?"

"Susan said she needed you to take it." Haleh replied as she began to walk down the hall.

Abby walked to exam three and opened the door. "Hello Stanley." She said to the drunk homeless man lying on the bed.

"Nurse Abby." He replied.

"Stanley, I've been a doctor quite a while now." She tried to explain.

"How've you been?" He asked.

"Ok, Stanley I'm going to get you started on a banana bag, possibly get you a sponge bath, and I'm sure we can find you something to eat."

"You're my favorite nurse. You are." He replied.

"Why thank you Stanley, it means so very much to me."

As she exited the room Susan and Neela were waiting for her. "Very funny guys."

"Oh come on." Susan said defensively.

"We have to have a little fun with you." Neela added.

"Yeah Yeah." 

……….

"That's it. All patients are now under the care of someone else." Abby stated as she put her hands in the air. 

"Lunch tomorrow then?" Susan asked.

"Absolutely." Abby replied.

"We're going to miss you around here." Malik added.

"I'm going to miss you guys too, four months though. I'll be back."

"You better be." Haleh stated.

"Ok, I'm going to go clear out my locker." Abby stated.

To her surprise there was nothing in the lounge. No cake, no card, not one streamer. Somehow Abby was sure there would have been some gesture to accompany their goodbyes. She opened her locker and filled the small box with her personal items. She looked around the room that held so many memories. Four months she told herself. She would be back. Four months fly by like nothing she convinced herself. 

"Goodbye!" The staff yelled as she exited the lounge. Haleh was holding a cake. Susan was snapping pictures, and the rest were, well, standing there. 

"Guys." Abby said. "I love you guys." 

"We love you too." They replied in unison.

……….

"Do you think this plane ride is going to suck as much the second time around?" Abby asked as they buckled their seat belts.

"Probably." Ethan replied.

"I think you're right." She said as she grabbed his hand. "Have you ever seen 'Say Anything'?"

"The one with John…What's his name?"

"Yeah, where he holds up the stereo while it's playing 'In Your Eyes'" Abby further explained.

"I think so." Ethan replied.

"Me too." 

"That's it?"

"Yeah." Abby said. 

"Ok."

"What?" She asked.

"I just thought you were going to make a point." 

"The end of the movie is on a plane, that's what made me think of it."

"Oh."

"Yeah." She said.

"Ok."


	8. The Good Samaratin

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ER. I am making no profit.

Chapter Eight: The Good Samaritan 

……….

"You want me to do it again?" Abby asked playfully.

The small boy lying on the cot smiled, his two front teeth missing. "Fine, one more time." She willfully conceded. "Once upon a time there was a boy named Jack. He lived with his mother on their farm. One day Jack's mom told him to go into town and sell their cow, Moo Moo. Jack loved Moo Moo and was sad. Even though he didn't want to see Moo Moo go he listened to his mother…

The child's eyes began to get heavy and before long he had drifted off to sleep. He looked so peaceful. Abby gently brushed his head with her hand and gave him a kiss on the forehead as she whispered "And Jack climbed right back down the bean stock." It broke her heart to know that she and the other workers here were all he had. Even with her less than desirable upbringing she couldn't imagine loosing both parents at age four. To never know them, or their love. This small time she had him, she was determined to show him love. She quietly moved out of the room and exited the clinic. Outside she found everyone gathered in the mess. 

"Abby, dance with me." Alex demanded in his Scottish accent. 

"As hard as it is, I'll have to say save me one later."

"Fair enough." He replied as he grabbed Kem's hand and spun her into the make shift dance floor.

"What's going on?" Abby asked as she sat at the table with Carter and Ethan.

"I was just telling Ethan that I have to head into to town for a meeting at the embassy."

"Sounds exciting." Abby replied.

"Do you think you and Ethan could handle heading out by yourself tomorrow?" Carter asked.

"Shouldn't be a problem. Might take a little longer, but it's doable."

"Good. There shouldn't be more than twenty or so." 

"Yeah, it'll be fine." Abby stated as she glanced at Ethan.

"It'll be fine." Ethan agreed. "Abby will protect me." He joked.

"Ha Ha." She mocked as she stole the bottle of soda from the middle of the table.

……….

"It's going to be hot today." Abby stated as they rode down the small jungle trail.

"It's been getting hotter every day." 

"Yeah."

"Can you believe there's only six more weeks until we fly back."

"I'm not sure I'll know what to do with myself." Abby added.

"I can think of a few things." Ethan said with a smirk.

"You just keep thinking that buddy." She retorted.

"While I am thinking about that, can we talk?"

"Aren't we already?" She said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." 

"Yeah, what's going on?" 

"I know I've seemed distant lately." 

"I just thought it was because we've been so busy. It isn't?"

"Yes…No…This is new to me, the relationship thing."

"Ok." Abby replied.

"I mean, this is the longest I've been with anyone."

"I'm not quite sure where your going with this." She added.

"No where I guess. I just wanted to let you know that…this is all…"

"New."

"Exactly." He stated.

"Ok." Abby smiled, a little unsure of what they discussed. "So what did we just talk about?"

Ethan smiled. "I just went through a little funk, that's all I wanted to tell you." 

"Oh, ok. Thanks for letting me know." Abby said with a smile as she placed her hand on top of his. She felt a little bad. It wasn't her fault they had been working twelve hours a day, there was barely enough time to eat, let alone notice someone's funk. Still it was cute, most of their relationship was. She attributed it to his being three years younger than her. Not that three years was a huge difference, but still. They had fun, that was something Abby was glad to have. 

"What?" Ethan asked.

"Huh?" Abby replied, bringing her gaze back from outside the car window.

"You just looked like you were thinking about something interesting, that's all."

"Oh." Abby replied. "I was just wondering what Susan was having."

"I bet it's a boy."

"And what makes you think that?" 

"Chuck just seems like the kind of guy who would have a son."

"Oh my god, stop the truck Ethan." Abby practical ordered.

"What is it?" Ethan asked as he slammed on the brakes and looked out the window. "Abby!" He yelled as her door shut.

Abby was out of the car and ten yards back. There half way in the clearing, a man badly beaten and lying unconscious. "Ethan grab the first aid kit." She yelled as Ethan emerged from the truck and began to run towards them. He slid as he tried to stop on the dirt and reverse directions.

"Here." He said as he laid it on the ground and opened it. "What the hell happened?" 

"He's fractured his skull." She opened his shirt. "Shit. Looks like at least three of his ribs are broken. Possibly fractured his left arm. He has defensive wounds, and a gun shot to the leg." 

"Lets get him into the truck. I don't want to stay here."

"We need to stabilize him. What do we have?" She asked.

"Let me look." Ethan replied as he ran back to the truck and opened the back. He pushed medicines, vaccines, miscellaneous supplies around until he found part of a four by four. As he tried to pull it out he heard a muffled yell from behind him. He turned to see a man with a gun grabbing her as she fought him. Ethan began to sprint. 

A few seconds later Ethan and the gunman were on the ground. Ethan was yanked up by shirt as the man began to hit him in his face and stomach. Abby saw Ethan fall to the ground where the guard commenced to kicking his stomach. Gathering her where a bout's Abby slugged the gunman as hard as she could in his kidneys. Suddenly a figure came from the left and Abby felt the forceful jolt of the end of riffle hit her face. She fell to the ground, all she could see was the blood that had ran into her eyes. She tried to get up, he kicked her in her stomach. She could hear her ribs crack. "Ethan." She yelled. The pain was excruciating, and she could feel herself start to loose consciousness. She could here the two men yelling in another language. She could here Ethan mumbling. It sounded like the word doctors. As everything began to fade Abby heard three sharp noises, and more yelling. She tried one last time to push herself off the ground, only to once again draw attention to herself. She felt the men push her over, she could feel the metal of the gun on her forehead. One of the men yelled something to the other, and once again Abby felt the quick sharp pain shoot through her body as they kicked her. 

……….

"Where the hell are they?" John asked as he sat at the entrance of the clinic with Kem. 

"I don't know. Perhaps one of the women went into labor. Perhaps someone was on their death bed. You've been delayed hundreds of times." Kem argued.

"There is no way I should have beat them back."

"You weren't suppose to back until tomorrow."

"I know, but something isn't right."

"Yes, they are a little late, but…"

"A whole nine hours." John argued.

"It's four o'clock in the morning."

"That's what worries me."

"What do you want us to do?" Kem asked.

"We leave at dawn. Alex and I will go look for them."

"Ok." Kem replied as she put her arms around John. "I'm sure they are ok." 

"I hope so."

……….

All she could see was darkness. She couldn't tell if it was night, or if she just couldn't see. She tried to push herself off the ground. Pain shot through her body. As she fell to the ground she tried to yell, a weak mumbled noise emerged. Which hurt more than falling. She moved her hands back and forth along the ground, hoping to find someone. Nothing. All she could hear was the loud ringing in her ears. She could feel how swollen her face was. She tried to crawl, and managed to move about three feet before succumbing to the pain. Lying on the ground, in the darkness she could still feel the blood slowly running down her face. She fought the pain as she tried to move her hand to cover the wound. Once again the pain was too great and she felt herself begin to pass out.

……….

"We're only an hour away from the village. I'm sure they are there." Alex stated, breaking the silence of the ride.

"I hope so." John replied.

"You don't think so."

"No, Abby wouldn't have stayed the night. She would have brought them back to the clinic."

"You don't know that."

"They didn't have supplies to deal with anything major. I don't know why they would stay."

"We'll find out shortly." Alex replied as he looked out the passenger window.

"Stop the jeep." Alex screamed. "Bloody hell, stop the jeep."

The tone in his voice confirmed every one of John's fears. 

"Check for a pulse." John yelled as he ran to Abby. 

"Nothing." Alex yelled as he hovered over the man. "Oh my god, Ethan." He stated as he saw Ethan to the left of the man he was hovering over.

"Pulse is weak. She's barely breathing." John yelled as he put his hands on Abby's face.

"Oh my god." Alex said emotionless as he fell to his knees and then to his butt. Before John could turn around he had puked. 

"Alex?" Alex continued to throw up as John moved over there. "Oh my god." Carter mumbled in disbelief. He stared at the body of Ethan. His face was swollen, and there were two gunshots into his abdomen. Carter ran his hands through his hair as he fought back the anger, the despair, and hatred.

"Come on John, we've got to get her back. John, come on. John! Let's get them loaded." 

John tried to fight back the tears. "How could I have let this happen? How could I do this?"

"There's no time John! Come on! Help me!" 

Finally Alex's words began to register with him. He looked over to see Alex waiting for his help.

……….

"Do you think she'll make it?" Alex asked as he glanced back to see John hunched over Abby trying to get her vitals.

"I don't know. She's lost a lot of blood. She could be hemorrhaging. I don't know." He stated, his emotions increasing with every word. "Just hurry."


	9. More Than You Know

****

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. I am making no profit.

Chapter Nine: More Than You Know

He stared out the window, there wasn't anything particular running through his mind. There hadn't been for the last three days. Every few minutes he would glance to the bed on the right of him. Every few minutes he would fight back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. When fighting got to hard he would give in to the emotional storm rolling inside of him. 

It had been a miracle that the supply plane was there when they returned. It was a miracle that she remained remotely stable as he hastily made the journey of getting her to Paris. There was only one more miracle he was waiting on. It was one he desperately longed for. They had been there at the hospital for almost two days now. He knew there was no way of truly knowing the extent of her injuries. It was a guessing game, especially after the time gap between her assault and him finding her. It was sunny outside, and he resented that. He resented seeing it, he shouldn't have let them go alone. He shouldn't have gone to the embassy. He didn't deserve to be sitting by her hospital bed. He knew she wouldn't agree him. He could hear her telling him it was her choice, not his. He lightly smiled for the first time since finding them.

She turned her head to see him staring out the window. She tried to smile as she noticed how disheveled he was. God she loved him. She really did, sure it was a plutonic love now, but it was love no less. As she stared at him she couldn't imagine her life with out him. He was the closest thing she had to family. 

He turned his head to check on her once again, only to be startled by her staring right back. "Shit." 

"Hey " She weakly stated, trying to raise her hand into the air.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked as he scooted his chair close to her bed and gently grabbed her hand.

"Not long." She answered. Instead of answering he placed her hand on his face and sighed. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. "Hey." She stated in response to his tears.

"I'm so glad you woke up." He said as he laid her hand down and wiped his tears.

"My face hurts like hell." 

"That's all that does?" He asked with a faint smile.

"No not really." She replied, as she tried to smile the pain shot through her face. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know." He replied. "You didn't come back, and the next morning we went to look for you guys." He stopped there.

"John." 

"I know." He replied without her finishing the sentence. "You should try to rest. We'll talk later."

……….

An hour had gone by, John didn't take his eyes off of her now. He couldn't explain the joy of seeing her looking at him. He knew the next time she woke up there would be questions. Some he, unfortunately, could answer. He dreaded that conversation, god did he ever.

……….

"Carter." She called as she opened her eyes. 

"Hey." 

"What's happening?" She asked.

"We're in Paris." He replied. 

"What am I doing here?"

"Abby," He stated, moving to where his face was directly above hers. "You were attacked, you were on your way to…"

"There was a man." Abby stated with urgency. "I saw him lying on the ground." The tears began to well up in her eyes. "We got out. He was alive. I told Ethan to….Oh my god, Ethan." The tears began to fall now, one right after the other. "He's dead isn't he?"

"I'm so sorry Abby." John stated, once again grabbing her hand. "I'm so sorry." He repeated, the tears falling from his face as well. 

They both sat there silently, both still crying. "John." Abby said.

"What?" 

"Do you know what happened? I know you said you didn't before, but I know you know something."

"It was the same terrorist cell as before, from that day in the village. The man you found was leaking information to the authorities. He had tried to escape." 

Abby didn't reply. There wasn't much to say. She knew the risks before she left, she just didn't think anything would ever happen. "So what's happening?" She asked.

"Right now?" He asked.

"The extent of my injuries, how long am I going to be here, what is happening with Ethan?"

"Ethan's body is already back in America. You have five broken ribs, one of which slightly punctured your liver. It probably would have healed itself, but I told them to go in. You have eight facial fractures, most of the swelling has gone down. Now your just black and blue. You should be here another couple of days and then we'll head back to Chicago." 

"Yeah." Abby replied. "I don't feel so well." She stated.

"I know." John replied as he pushed her hair out of her face. "Get some rest." He added as he kissed her forehead. "I'm going to stay right here." 

"I love you John."

"I love you to Abby."

……….

"Ssshhh!" Susan demanded as she plugged one ear. "Go ahead John." She stated. "uh huh, uh huh, got it. I'll be there." 

"What?" Kerry asked. 

"Abby woke up. She's going to be fine. They'll be flying in tomorrow night." Susan said with a light tone of joy.

"That's wonderful." Neela stated. 

"So I guess she'll back in to work on Monday." Pratt said with smile.

"Ha Ha." Susan replied. 

……….

"There they are!" Susan yelled as she saw them coming off the plane.

"Calm down honey." Chuck jokingly stated as his wife began to wave. 

"Abby!" She stated as she went to hug.

"Lightly." Abby stated as she flinched.

"I know." Susan replied. "God you look bad."

"Hey." Abby replied. 

"Hey Susan." John stated as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hey." She replied.

"So I hear I'm going to be in the guest room." Abby said.

"Yeah." Susan replied. "Since your apartment is still rented out."

"Right." 

"Everyone from the ER says hello, to the both of you. And Carter they want you to squeeze in a few shifts before you go back."

"Of course."

"You ready?" Susan asked.

"More than you know." Abby replied.

……….

"Knock 'em dead tonight." Haleh stated as Abby was leaving the ER.

"As always." she replied as she continued to exit the ER.

The explorer was waiting outside in the ambulance bay for her. "Hey Sam, your on time for once." 

"It's a fluke." He replied with a smile.

"Ready?" She asked.

"As always."

……….

"There are some pictures I'd like to show you." She stated as she looked back at the image that flashed onto the large screen. "This is a boy named Jonah, he's had a life threatening heart condition. He's also where this story begins."

THE END

****

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this small tale, and perhaps the story will pick up with Abby's future endeavors to help those in Africa, and Chicago!


End file.
